Phineas and Ferbula
by Jazzimon
Summary: Happy Halloween! I decided to get into the holiday spirit with a Phineas and Ferb Halloween special. It's not exactly horror, but it is a Halloween special, so I think I'll keep it there. Rated for mentioning of blood.


**Phineas and Ferbula**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I thought of how it'd be like if one of the brothers pair of ancestors were Vampires

ENJOY!

* * *

On one Halloween night, Phineas and Ferb were done trick or treating, and are now counting all their candy on the table. Phineas dressed up as a vampire again, and Ferb dressed up as Frankenstein, again. After a moment of sorting out their treats, their father walked in.

"Ah, nice to see you boys enjoying your sweets" said their dad, seeing the boys. "Hey dad, me and Ferb just finished trick or treating" Phineas replied. "I can see you still haven't changed out of your costumes" their father said, taking notice. "Yeah, we kinda forgot we had these on. Plus, It's pretty awesome being a vampire" Phineas explained, looking at his costume.

"You know, I remember your grandfather telling me a story when I was about your age. It was about how your ancestors were real vampires" their father told them, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Real Vampires?! How cool is _that_?!" Phineas exclaimed in excitement. "You boys want to hear it?" their dad asked. "Yes!" Phineas eagerly answered. "Alright, alright. It all started a long, LONG time ago" their father began.

_The scene starts with a village and many villagers. Then the scene goes to a specific house with a specific redhead teen girl, with a dress and stuff you would see in a village. She was writing a letter to her friend (a.k.a, Stacy's ancestor). Then a call came from downstairs. _

_"Candye! I need you to pick up some supplies for me" her mother called. "OK! I'm on my way!" Candye replied. She then ran down the stairs. "Maybe I can try to find some vampires while I'm at it" she told her mother. The mom looked away from the big bucket of water she was using to wash clothes. "Candye, we had this talk before, there are no such things as vampires" her mother told her. "But mother, you only think that because you've never seen them. What if I gave you some evidence" Candye said. "How about those supplies instead" her mother said.__"Fine" Candye said, headed for the door. "Hm, where's Pier" the mother asked.  
_

_In a secret tent in the forest, Pier the Platypus was sitting in a chair across from his boss wearing a brown hat. "Hunter P, we have heard that the evil wizard Doofenshmirtz has been working up a spell of trouble. Stop his plans at once" his boss explained. After saluting his superior, he exited the tent and headed for the wizards tower.  
_

_After she left her house, Candye noticed the big, dark, spooky house at the top of a hill not too far from her house. After looking turning her head to see if anyone was watching, she hurried to the big gate, intered it, and headed for the dark house.  
_

_Meanwhile, the two vampires, Phineas and Ferbula were in the house, in another room, playing a board game, until they heard their door open. "Alright! We got a visitor! let's make a good impression this time. Not like that other time" Phineas said to Ferbula, remembering how they accidentally scared away the people that came in last time. "I still don't think they should take a joke that seriously" Phineas said. Then they turned into their bat forms (they still keep their head shapes and stuff, but their battified, like they are bats, but their eyes and heads are the same) and flew to the next room.  
_

_Candye was walking around the huge mansion, uncomfortable and nervous. When she heard something behind her, she turned around. Then when she turned back to her previous direction, she saw the vampire Phineas (out of bat form now). She just stood their for a moment, shocked. "Hi" was all the young vampire said before Candye screamed bloody murder, and tried to open the doors, but they would not open. "Wait! Hold on!" Phineas called, flying to her. "OK! Do what you want with me and my blood" Candye shouted, being a little dramatic. Then Phineas sniffed Candyes skin.  
_

_"Nah, we don't drink positive blood" Phineas told her. "Wait, what?" Candye asked. "We prefer other blood choices" Phineas said. Ferbula nodded as he said so. "So, you're Not going to suck my blood?" the redhead girl asked, standing up straight. "No? Why is it that every time someone sees a vampire, they think we'll just walk up to them, and bite them for no reason?! I mean Really!" Phineas complained, sick of being misjudged. "Alright, sorry. Geez, no need to get sassy" Candye said. _

_Then she realized she was standing in front of living, breathing proof she could show to her mom. "Can I ask you guys a favor" Candye asked, trying to act all sweet. "Uh, sure" Phineas agreed, then they both change back to their original forms. "All you need to do is stay right there" she told them. Then she took off running. "Sounds easy enough. Got the game Ferbula?" Phineas asked his vampire brother. Ferbula just held up the board game they were playing earlier.  
_

_Pier the Platypus finally reached the tower and climbed to the highest window. Then he jumped through the window and got in battle position. The wizard was stirring a big BIG spoon in his caldron."Ah, Pier the Platypus. I was just expecting you" he said. Then he cast a spell that trapped the platypus in a bubble. "You must be wondering what evil spell I'm working on. Well, you see, I thought about my last plan I tried, Remember that?" the wizard asked. Pier then had a flashback of how the wizard used a mind control spell on squirrels, but it didn't really work since squirrels aren't really strong and scare off easily. "Well, I finally found out my problem, the squirrels are too week! They don't stand a chance against humans, but, what if they were human too?" the wizard explained to the platypus. Pier just raised an eye brow._

_"Well, with this magical potion, I will have the capability to turn anything human. So that the squirrels will be able to overpower the whole village, and I will finally rule the Tri-Village AREA!" the wizard shouted in triumph. "But first I will have to drink it in order to possess that power" the wizard said, taking a cup of the potion, and drank it. "Now, behold my-OW!" the wizard tried to say, but was kicked in the face by Pier. "Pier the Platypus! How did you escape my-" the wizard asked, but then noticed the thin puddle on the floor, below where the platypus was trapped. "Oh I get it. You popped it, didn't you? Wow, I really should have gone for something more durable" the wizard said, then getting pumbled by Pier again.  
_

_"Mother! Mother!" Candye shouted as she ran home. Then she ran through the door and went to her mom. "Candye, where have you been? And where are those supplies I asked for?" her mother questioned. "Never mind that. You have to come right now" Candye said, dragging her mother as fast as she could.  
_

_The wizard and Pier were still duking it out. Soon it got so rough, the squirrels got scared and ran away. "Oh no! Wait" the wizard shouted, making a last minute attempt to cast his spell on them, but he missed and the squirrels escaped. "Oh great! Thanks a lot Pier the Platypus" the wizard sarcastically said. "But I wonder what my spell hit" the wizard wondered out loud.  
_

_The spell was cast through the window of the mansion, and hit both the young vampires while they were playing their board game. Then, they were turned human. They looked at themselves to see this. "Cool! We're human!" Phineas exclaimed. Just then, Candye pushed open the doors and gestured towards them. "See mother! Vampires!" she told her mother, not realizing they changed. "Oh hi there. You must be our neighbors" the mother greeted. then Candye looked at them and realized they weren't vampires anymore. "Hi!" Phineas greeted back, waving his hand a bit. "How about you come over? I've got some snacks" the mother suggested. "No thanks, we're not really hungry" Phineas replied. "Well it was very nice to meet you. Come on Candye, we've got to get those supplies I wanted" she said, going out the door. "But how did- When did you- *sigh* never mind" Candye said, also going out the door.  
_

_"Well, I bet we're going to have fun being human now, but I will miss being able to turn into a bat" Phineas said to Ferbula.  
_

_"Well I can only do the spell once, and it's unhealthy to drink it a second time, so I guess you can just go now" the wizard told him. Then Pier jumped over the window and landed on a big bird. "CURSE YOU PIER THE PLATYPUS!" the wizard shouted as the platypus flew away.  
_

"Wow! Great story dad! But I don't really get the parts with the wizard and platypus" Phineas said. "Yes well, your grandfather does have a good imagination" their father told them. "Well, we'll be off to bed. Night dad!" Phineas said as they went to bed. "Good night boys" their father said to them.

"Well that was a great story. What do you think Ferb?" Phineas asked Ferb, getting into bed after changing out of their costumes. "Bats are the only mammals to fly" was all Ferb said. Then they went to sleep.

_The End_

* * *

I hope you liked this story. Took me a day and a half to type.

And if you want to read more stories, take a look at my other story "A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul". It's got action, romance and adventure, with some hints of humor.

Well anyway. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
